Serenade Me
by Lady Marmalade2
Summary: Ack! Everyone is singing at hogwarts. They sing WHATEVER they feel. All music is orgional. I sat here writing the lyrics. yay for me. Ch2 to come once I write it.
1. Breakfast/ "Another Day"

Disclaimer-  I don't own the characters.  I do however own the songs.  All of them were written by yours truly and caused mental anguish.  

It's another day at Hogwarts. Or is it?  Every 100 years Hogwarts has musical day.  None of the students know about it.  It just happens.  It forces people to sing and day sort of randomly and the entire day is like a Broadway show.  People sing whatever is on their mind and how they feel.  It's healthy to say what you feel, right?  All of the students are gathered in the Great Hall.  Our favorite Gryffindor trio enters and sits down.

"Great game yesterday, Harry," compliments Ron.  "We're one step away from the house cup."

Harry grinned.  "I know.  It's great, but kind of nerve-wracking.  What's on the schedule for today Hermione?"

"What do you think?" she replied.  "Potions, transfiguration, and nothing else new"  She starts to sing a song.  It is not really slow, but not quite fast.

**{Hermione}**It's just another day at Hogwarts An average day at school 

_Another day at Hogwarts_

_There's nothing really new_

The tempo speeds up

_Another day of working_

_Of finding things to learn_

_Those Slytherins are always smirking_

_But the tables will soon turn_

Draco stands up at the Slytherin table and starts to sing.

**{Draco}**_ Another day of hating_

_Those lions are a pain_

_What to do, I'm still debating_

_I'll destroy their little mane_

_Weasley's house looks like a manger_

_Potter's got a scar_

_They harbor that damn mudblood, Granger_

_So from perfect, they are far_

The Slytherin's enjoy a hearty laugh as Malfoy sits down.

**{Ron}**_ He makes fun of my family and friends_

_I'll laugh last on day_

_This is where my patience ends_

_I'm gonna make him pay_

Ron stands up, but Harry and Hermione force him to sit down

Another day of hearing him 

_When I'd rather fight_

_I'd love to tear him limb from limb  _He looks up and sees McGonnogal and sings his next line quickly.

But we all know that's not right 

**{All students} **_It's another day…_

**{Hermione} **_Of working_

**{Draco} **_Of hating_

**{Ron} **_Of hearing_

**{All Students} **_Another chapter in our lives_

_What else is there to say?_

_Everyone has things to do_

_It's just another daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy!!!!!_

Everyone exchanged a confused look with the person next to them

"That was very un natural," said Ron.

Hermione grinned.  "I thought it was neat."

"But it's un-natural, right?"

"Of course.  It's not everyday you break out into song.  Well, actually it's just another day at Hogwarts," she said laughing.

Harry nodded.  "It was interesting to watch you guys sing.  Let's just hope it was a temporary spell.  Maybe it wore off."

Ron shrugged.  "I don't know.  I guess we'll find out though."  The bell rang and everybody stood up to go off to class.

_A/N-I know that some of the phrases are a little weird, but I needed them to rhyme so NYAH! ***Sticks tongue out.***_

****

Breakfast is over and everyone is on their way to class.


	2. Potions/ "Just Once"

Disclaimer- Again I only own the songs.  The characters belong to JK and Warner Bros.

The bell rang and everyone was in their seats for Potions class.  They were all interested in the singing and wondered if there would be more.  Snape walked to the front of the room and addressed them all.

"Okay, as you all know something is wrong today.  It's not just another day at Hogwarts as Miss Granger put it this morning."  Everyone started talking amongst themselves.  "QUIET!  Just once I'd like to go through this class without interruption."

Snape starts to sing.  (Think rock and roll sort of)

**{Snape****}**_ I've tried to teach you since day one_

_Why don't you get that it isn't always fun_

_You talk and laugh, but just this once_

_I'd like to have you listen up_

Snape looks very annoyed that he has fallen victim to the singing craze, but continues.

All my life I've been ignored Until the rise of the Dark Lord 

_They said "Please Snape we need your aid."_

_Just once I'd like to be "Horrayed."_

_I risked my life to save the rest_

_Of every spy, I was the best_

_I might have died, and that they knew_

_Just once, I wish they said "Thank you"_

_Now I work as the Potions man_

_Teaching students what I can_

You say that this job's done with ease 

_Just once, I'd like some respect, please._

The class looked at him silently.  They remained silent and let him get through the lesson.  When everyone went to their cauldrons they began to speak quietly.

Hermione shook her head with pity.  "I feel awful now.  He did so much for our side when you-know-who was in power.  Then he became an under-respected potions teacher.  He has yet to get the job he want.  Snape probably has enough experience in fighting the Dark Arts that he could run an effective class.  I feel so guilty. I'm going to work twice as hard for this class."

Ron rolled his eyes.  "Why?  He's so bitter, that your grades will probably stay the same."

Hermione glared at him.  "You're horrible, don't you feel bad at all."

"No, not really.  A little while he sang, but I'm over it now."

Harry laughed.  "Only you would do that, Ron.  Never mind, me too."

Everyone finished their potions.  Neville, now feeling less scared of Snape, finally got a Potion right.  Since it was Double Potions, it was directly followed by lunch.  Dumbledore stood up and get everyone's attention.

"I heard that classes were rather awkward today.  Due to these reasons, all remaining classes are going to be cancelled."  Dumbledore knew what was going on.  It was told to all headmasters.  "This should blow over in about a day

A/N-  I'm so proud of the songs, even if they are a little strange.  I'll try and do more than one song per chapter in the future.  Be expecting Ginny and/or Hermione to have their own ballads, an argument, a big group thing, and four students in different places of the castle singing the same song.  This is prone to change.  I hope my next chapter is longer than this one.


End file.
